Stupid Badboy
by JongkaleeSjr21
Summary: Oh Sehun siswa brandal dengan segala pesonanya harus terpikat dengan 'musuh'nya yang merupakan ketua osis disekolahnya. Bernarkah jalan yang Sehun ambil sudah benar mencintai Kim Jongin yang notabenenya adalah siswa teladan dan pria tulen? Top!Sehun Bot!Jongin


Happy reading guy's~

…

…

…

"Oh Sehun! Jangan lari kau!". Pria dengan surai hitam tengah berlari mengejar seorang pria berambut warna-warni yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Kejar aku Kim Jongin! Aku tak yakin dengan tungkai kaki lemahmu kau dapat mengejarku!". Pria bermarga kim itu tersulut emosi, ia menambahkan kecepatan berlarinya.

Mereka terus saja berlari di tengah lapangan tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin menyerah. Hingga akhirnya Pria bermarga Kim itu terjatuh.

"Aww". Sebuah ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir manisnya saat wajahnya menyentuh permukaan lapangan.

Sehun berlari ke arah Jongin. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Jongin yang masih tengkurap di atas tanah.

"Hey Jongin?.. Kau tak apa kan?". Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun khawatir.

Sehun menyentuh pundak Jongin. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat Jongin tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menarik tangannya.

"Cukup main-mainnya!". Jongin segera berdiri, ia menarik tangan Sehun ke tempat yang seharusnya sejak tadi mereka kunjungi, ruangan konseling.

.

.

_Stupid Badboy_

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. Bukannya Sehun takut, tapi ia malas menatap mata guru konselingnya itu toh itu tidak ada gunanya juga.

"Kau tau salah satu peraturan di sekolah ini kan Oh Sehun". Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, ia jengah terhadap gurunya. Namun, sepertinya keputusan Sehun untuk memalingkan wajahnya itu salah besar karena sekarang ia malah melihat Jongin si ketua osis yang tengah mengobati goresan di keningnya.

Sehun bangkit ia segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari ruangan yang memuakkan itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat murid brandalnya ingin melarikan diri dengan membawa murid kesayangannya segera menghalangi jalan keduanya dan dengan refleks Sehun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan hukuman apa lagi yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

Sehun terus menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, hingga akhirnya berhenti di koridor lantai dua sekolah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa dihukum oleh Kyuhyun seonsaengnim". Jongin baru saja ingin pergi dari pandangan Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya ditahan Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi?! Kau membuatku berada dalam masalah!". Jongin berteriak didepan wajah Sehun. Untungnya koridor sedang sepi karena semua muridnya tengah belajar di kelasnya masing-masing.

Sehun meraih sesuatu dalam sakunya, sebuah plaster bermotif iron man. Sehun mengangkat poni Jongin yang menutupi lukanya, dengan perlahan Sehun memasangkan plaster itu di kening Jongin.

"Lain kali jangan perdulikan aku karena peraturan yang ku langgar. Soal warna rambut ini, aku akan mengecatnya kembali dengan warna hitam". Sehun mengusak pucuk kepala Jongin lembut, ia tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah mematung memandangi punggung tegapnya.

.

.

_Stupid Badboy_

.

.

Jongin terus-menerus mengecek ponselnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia bingung kenapa nunnanya belum datang juga, padahal biasanya nunnanya tak pernah telat menjemputnya.

"Hey Jongin!". Sebuah pukulan yang lumayang keras mendarat di atas bahu Jongin, seketika rasa sakit menjalar hingga ke lengannya.

"Park Chanyeol?". Itu Chanyeol teman sekelasnya atau bisa disebut juga dengan tersangka utama dalam pemukulan sadis yang menimpa bahunya, ah oke itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?". Chanyeol merangkul buhu Jongin seperti teman yang sudah akrab padahal kalau boleh jujur Jongin jarang sekali berbicara pada penghuni kelasnya.

"A-aku sedang menunggu jemputan Jungah nunna". Jongin menjawab sekenanya, sebenarnya ia risih dirangkul seperti ini.

"Oh begitu, sepertinya nunnamu sedang tidak bisa datang. Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama saja?". Chanyeol menatap Jongin, manik matanya seolah-olah menuntut jawaban iya dari Jongin.

"Ah tidak, terimakasih Chanyeol-sshi. Aku akan menunggu saja, takutnya nunna ku sedang dalam perjalanan". Jongin meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya dari bahunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. dah~". Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jongin, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusak surai Jongin.

"Ah sialan si bocah tiang itu, sembarangan menyentuhku". Jongin berdecak kesal, ia kembali memperhatikan ponselnya. Karena lelah menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelefon nunnanya.

"Ayo dong di angkat". Jongin menggerutu karena sambungan teleponnya hanya suara dari operator.

 _'Ada apa Dongsaeng manisku hmm?'_. Suara wanita dengan nada sing dan songnya menyambut telinga Jongin.

"Aku masih menunggumu". Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekolahnya, sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa siswa-siswi yang menghadiri kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

 _'Ah ya ampun.. Maafkan aku Jongin, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Hari ini cafe milikku ramai jadi aku tak sempat menjemputmu, kau pulang saja bersama temanmu yang lain yah?'_. Jongin kembali berdecak kesal, ia mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan mulai berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Ck, jika begini seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Chanyeol tadi. Huh, halte bus masih sangat jauh". Jongin terus menggerutu tanpa menyadari sebuah motor sport berwarna biru-hitam mendekat ke arahnya.

 ** _Tiiiin_**

Suara klakson motor yang memekakkan telinga itu masuk ke dalam Indra pendengaran Jongin.

"Oh sialan!! Jangan gunakan klakson sembarangan bodoh!! Kau bisa saja membuatku menjadi tuli dengan suara seperti itu!". Jongin berteriak ke arah pengendara motor yang melewatinya.

"Oh ya tuhan, sepertinya dia marah padaku". Jongin membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya saat ia melihat si pengendara motor itu memutar arah ke arahnya. Mungkin saja pengendara motor itu marah atas teriakan Jongin yang ditujukan kepadanya. Jongin berjalan dengan cepat sambil menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar suara mesin motor itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jongin!". Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Sehun?". Saat Jongin menoleh, manik matanya menangkap keberadaan Sehun yang dengan gagah duduk di atas motor sport miliknya.

"Oh.. Jadi pengemudi yang tidak tahu diri itu kau. Ah, aku tidak terkejut". Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sengit dari jarak 2 meter.

"Kau ingin pulang kan? Ayo naik". Sehun menyerahkan helm kepada Jongin dan menawarkan untuk ikut dengannya, dan dengan angkuhnya Jongin menolak tawaran Sehun dengan cara berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

"Aku dengar kemarin ada pembunuhan anak SHS didekat halte bus. Katanya ia berjalan sendirian dan di rampok". Sehun menunjukan smirknya saat Jongin berhenti dari acara berjalannya dan mematung di tempat itu.

"Kau tidak takut berjalan sendirian?". Akibat ucapan Sehun, Jongin secara refleks meraih helm yang diberikan Sehun dan menaiki motor sport Sehun tanpa memperdulikan tawa Sehun yang meledak-ledak.

"Sudah tertawanya, cepat jalan!". Dengan patuh Sehun mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Pegangan. Aku ngebut". Jongin tak mengindahkan perkataan Sehun, ia masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Jangan modus". Jongin memukul pundak Sehun pelan.

Setelah hitungan detik Jongin berkata seperti itu, motor sport milik Sehun melaju dengan cepat hingga Jongin terpaksa harus melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Next or delete?_ _ **Bagi yg ngerasa udh pernah baca berarti satu gc line sama gw :"v**_


End file.
